


Basketball and First Aid

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Basketball, Gen, M/M, hospital trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wei triplets, Keegan, basketball, an ambulance, and a hospital. One of the Wei's gets hurt while watching Keegan and they all ride to the hospital in an ambulance.</p><p>Summary is bad, story is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball and First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing the Wei's, let me know what you think. I hope to do more of them. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“I’ll never get this. I thought I was getting better but I’m not.” Keegan sighed sadly and sat down where she’d been standing on the basketball court.

“That’s not true. We just have to practice more.” Hu said while Jin sat down next to Keegan. 

“I don’t care if I’m bad or good at basketball. I don’t understand it.” Keegan said playing with the laces of her tennis shoes.

“So then why did you ask for us to help you?” Cheung asked as the other two triplets sat down, the four forming a circle.

“Because some kids were saying that I wasn’t normal and a freak. I thought maybe if I could learn to play basketball I could change their minds. Papa says that I shouldn’t change for anyone but learning a new skill isn’t changing, right?” Keegan looked at the triplets. 

“Learn skills that relate to things you like, that’s what our mother used to say.” Jin said patting Keegan’s knee.

“What do I learn then?” Keegan asked.

“Whatever you want, that’s the great thing about life and learning. Learn whatever you want!” Jin spoke as he gave Keegan a big smile.

“What is it that you like to do the most?” Hu asked.

“Maybe we could help you still? Even if it’s not basketball.” Cheung added.

“I don’t know yet.” Keegan sighed. 

“That’s okay. We’ll help you.” Cheung said as his brothers nodded. 

Hu got up and walked towards their bags and pulled a notebook out from Keegan’s bag and four pens. He returned, sitting back down in their circle.

“Why don’t we write a list of things you like and we can see if there are things we can learn to further your enjoyment in that?” Hu suggested.

“I like medical stuff. I want to be a doctor or medical examiner when I grow up. But I don’t know what I could learn about that at my age right now. I’m only six.” Keegan said. The triplets nodded but Hu wrote it down on the piece of paper.

“Tell you what, tonight after our basketball game we’ll go online and see what a six year old could learn about that. Sound good?” Cheung asked.

“Okay, I would like that. Thank you.” Keegan said and held her arms out for the triplets to form a hug.

“Of course, Keegan. Do we still have our number one fan though?” Jin asked and smiled at Keegan.

“Yes! I’ll always be your number one fan!” Keegan exclaimed grinning widely.

“We’re going to learn more about medical stuff, Keegan’s our number one fan for life, what more could we ask for?” Cheung proclaimed his grin matching Keegan’s grin.

“Ice cream? We could always ask for ice cream!” Keegan cheered.

“I’m with her on that, Cheung!” Hu said and laughed.

“How about we go get some ice cream before we have to get ready for our game tonight? Since you’re parents left you in our care for the day, you’re stuck with us, missy!” Jin laughed and hugged Keegan tightly.

“Oh no, he’s got me in a trap! Help! Hu! Cheung!” Keegan giggled as she squirmed in Jin’s arms.

“Help? Of course!” Hu said as he and Cheung wrapped their arms around Jin and Keegan, trapping her in a hug.

“No! I meant help ME!” Keegan squealed, laughing as the triplets squeezed tighter before letting go.

“Well you should make that more clear next time.” Hu replied.

“Come on, let’s go get that ice cream we were talking about!” Cheung said and ran towards their stuff. His brothers and Keegan laughing at his excitement but joining him.

“I want strawberry!” Keegan said as they were packing up their stuff.

“I want strawberry too.” Jin said, picking up his bag and taking hold of one of Keegan’s hands.

“I want chocolate and strawberry.” Hu spoke up grabbing hold of Keegan’s other hand.

“Just chocolate for me.” Cheung replied, walking at the head of the group.

The four made their way to an ice cream shop a few minutes away from the basketball courts. They ordered their ice cream, Jin paying for it, and made their way to a table in the back.

“So what’s your game plan for the game tonight?” Keegan asked.

“We win.” The triplets replied in sync with wide grins.

“Yes! We win!” Keegan cheered and put her fist in the air in triumph. The four of them dissolving into laughter and going back to their ice cream, occasionally making small talk as they ate.

After they’d finished their ice cream, they made their way to the Wei triplet’s apartment to get ready for the game taking place that afternoon. 

Keegan made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and watched Octonauts in the kitchen while the triplets showered and got ready.

“Alright, we’re ready. Are you, Keegan?” Cheung asked as the triplets made their way to the kitchen. Keegan turned off the TV, nodding and handed each brother a sandwich, keeping one for herself.

“Let’s go! We can eat on the way, or we’ll be late.” She said.

“Yes, ma’am!” Jin said as the triplets saluted her, moving out of the kitchen. Hu picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Jin picked up both his and Hu’s bags as they made their way out of the apartment.

On the way to the arena where the game was being held, they sang “We Are the Champions” by Queen and to Keegan’s insistence they sang “Hall of Fame” by The Script as well.

Once at the arena, Keegan went to sit down with the wife of a teammate of the triplets. Keegan stood up, cheering for the triplets as the team made their way out of the locker room and to the game. Throughout the game, Keegan kept up her cheering for each brother, also calling them out when they did something stupid.

Near the end of the game, a player from the opposing team collided with Cheung and the two fell. There was a loud crack and Cheung yelled in pain. The game paused as Jin and Hu ran towards Cheung who was lying on the floor, left leg laying limp. On site EMTs came to his side as Cheung pointed to Keegan, prompting Hu to get up and walk towards Keegan.

“Is he okay?” Keegan asked frightened. 

“They think it’s broken, come on. We’re going to the hospital.” Hu said picking up Keegan and her stuff, walking towards where the EMTs had loaded Cheung on a stretcher and were leading him towards an ambulance. 

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to meet us at the hospital.” An EMT said.

“No.” Keegan said, climbing into the ambulance and moving to a corner near Cheung’s head, where she was out of the way but could still pet his head in comfort.

The EMT looked surprised but shrugged and let Hu climb in as well, Hu sliding in next to Jin.

“What are you doing?” Keegan asked as the EMT, whose name badge said ‘Scarlet’, carefully moved Cheung’s leg, causing him to yell in pain.

“I’m trying to stabilize it. I need to prop it up or it’ll get worse.” Scarlet, the EMT, told Keegan. Keegan nodded. 

“What about the cut on his shoulder?” Keegan asked Scarlet.

“What cut?” Scarlet asked confused.

“That one.” Keegan answered, pointing to a cut on Cheung’s shoulder hidden from view underneath his jersey.

“That’s not too bad, just needs some bandaging.” Scarlet assessed and reached for the bandaging supplies.

“Can I do it?” Keegan asked Scarlet.

“You need to focus on his leg, tell me how to bandage his cut and I’ll do it.” Keegan added. Scarlet nodded and handed the supplies over.

Scarlet cut the jersey so Keegan could get to the cut.

“This is my medical examiner, Keegan. Best in the world.” Cheung joked through gritted teeth.

Scarlet looked at Keegan skeptically as she worked on stabilizing Cheung’s leg.

“Well, let’s hope we won’t need her help other than bandaging cuts.” Scarlet joked trying to put the Wei triplets and Keegan at ease.

“No dying. Got it.” Cheung gritted out.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital moments later, doctors and nurses ushering Cheung into an operating room to set his leg back in place. A nurse approached Hu, Jin, and Keegan and guided them towards an empty room, telling them to wait. Before leaving, Scarlet found the three and told Keegan she did well in the ambulance and thanked her for her help.

“This isn’t what I had in mind for learning a skill that relates to medical stuff after your game.” Keegan spoke up from her seat in between Hu and Jin. The two men laughing.

“Leave it to Cheung to overachieve, yeah?” Jin joked. 

“Now you get to learn how to take care of a broken leg.” Hu spoke up and Keegan nodded.

“Perhaps some first aid too.” Jin added.

“We should probably call your parents.” Hu said and pulled his phone from his bag.

“Hey, Raleigh. Hu here. Cheung broke his leg so we’re at the hospital. What? No. Keegan’s fine. Just Cheung, player collided with him during the game. Yeah, okay. We’ll see you in a bit. No you don’t--- Yeah okay fine, pizza works. Tell them you’re with the Wei’s, we’re in a separate waiting room. Bye.” Hu spoke into his phone, the other two could only make out a few words from Raleigh but they definitely heard Chuck yelling, “She’s at the hospital?!” 

“They’re on their way and they’re bringing pizza. They want to stay with us until Cheung is out of surgery.” Hu told Jin and Keegan upon seeing their confused looks.

Ten minutes later, Chuck stormed into the waiting room looking frantic, Raleigh right behind him, holding two boxes of pizza.

“Keegan! Are you okay?!” Chuck crushed Keegan in a hug and then pulled away to look her over.

“Chuck, I told you, they said it was just Cheung.” Raleigh added, setting the pizzas on a table and hugging Jin and Hu. 

“I’m fine, Papa.” Keegan replied and smiled at her parents.

“How’s Cheung doing?” Raleigh asked as he hugged Keegan, Chuck instantly pulling her back into his arms once Raleigh had let her go. 

“They say he’s going to be okay, it’s broken, we just gotta wait for them to patch him up.” Hu spoke as Raleigh and Chuck sat down, Chuck pulling Keegan onto his lap.

“He’ll be fine. We fought kaiju, he’ll survive a broken leg. Besides, I have a feeling he’s going to get a nurse out of this.” Jin said, nodding his head towards Keegan. Keegan nodded.

“I’m going to take good care of him! Just like I did in the ambulance!” Keegan informed the group.

“WHAT?!” Chuck screeched. Keegan covered her ears as the others winced at his volume.

“The EMT walked Keegan through how to bandage a cut on Cheung’s shoulder.” Jin said.

“Yeah! I’m going to learn first aid while Cheung’s leg is broken!” Keegan exclaimed. 

“Can we have pizza now? Cheung would want us to have pizza.” Keegan said pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

“Damn right he would.” Hu spoke as Raleigh opened one of the pizza boxes and began putting slices on napkins.

“Bad word, Hu!” Keegan scolded Hu. Hu apologized and inhaled his pizza.

As they waited, Keegan told them about the ambulance ride in between bites of pizza and the triplets recounted the game up until Cheung’s injury. Raleigh offered to go get the Wei triplet’s car from the arena and bring it to the hospital, Hu going with him. They were gone for ten minutes, Hu not wanting to stay away too long in case something happened to his brother.

“You’re here for Cheung Wei, right?” A nurse asked as she walked into the room.

“Yes. Is everything okay?” Jin asked rising to his feet.

“He’s fine. He’s out of surgery and ready to go home. Here are instructions on how to take care of him.” The nurse said, asking if they had any questions or concerns before leaving the room.

“Here you go, Nurse Keegan.” Jin said and angled the pages so she could see them as well.

“That’s Doctor Keegan to you.” Keegan replied in a joking voice immediately.

“Wow, you patch up one cut and suddenly you’re a doctor!” Hu joked back.

Once Cheung had been brought to the room and the forms for his discharge were signed, the six left the hospital, Keegan all the while reassuring Cheung that she would take good care of him as she walked next to him.

“I expect nothing less from you, Doctor Keegan.” Cheung said and smiled at Keegan.

“So, I think it’s safe to say you’re up to watching her tomorrow?” Raleigh jokingly asked Jin as they made their way to the two cars parked right next to each other.

“Who else is going to take care of me like Doctor Keegan will? Of course, Raleigh.” Cheung responded as Jin helped him get in the back seat, Keegan on the seat helping him on his other side.

“See? Best doctor in the world.” Cheung said as Keegan hugged his arm and climbed out of the car.

“Yeah, I’ll pick her up same time in the morning.” Hu said as Jin shut Cheung’s door and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“See you then!” Keegan said excitedly, Raleigh nodded in agreement as Hu got in the car. They watched as the triplets drove out of the parking lot.

“I need to go home and put my doctor kit together! Come on, let’s go!” Keegan said excitedly as she climbed into her seat with Chuck’s help. Raleigh climbed into the driver’s seat, Chuck sitting in the passenger seat once Keegan was settled.

“Job well done, Doctor Keegan.” Chuck said as Raleigh drove the car out of the parking lot and towards their house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time writing the Wei's, hopefully I didn't do too bad. I hope to do more of them because they're pretty cool. 
> 
> My mom was editing this and kept going, "Jelaire, were you half asleep while writing this? You got your tenses mixed up." I had so many problems, it was hilarious. She found it and the story entertaining so hooray, even when I mess shit up, it's entertaining! :)
> 
> Even as I read this over before posting, I noticed little things and corrected them. If you see anything, please let me know and I'll fix it right away! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
